Marty's Torment
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty McFly has received too many detentions this year. Ms. Coleman finally gets an opportunity to inflict her special brand of punishment on Marty, by tickling his feet! Admittedly a fluff piece.
1. Marty's Torment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's note: I purposely refrained from mentioning Doc and his family, or Marty's family, so this story can apply to all of my universes. Also, the last three stories I had in this thread have been moved to their more appropriate section, at Family Ties - so you can find them there.  
**

_January 15, 1986  
4:30 PM PST_

Today was Ms. Coleman's lucky day. This afternoon, she would finally get a chance to inflict her special brand of punishment on Marty McFly. She felt that Marty was the cutest boy that she had in her classes, even though she really had no desire to date him, knowing that he was too young for her. While Marty was the cutest boy, though, he was far from being the best student in class. He was habitually late for class, and he didn't get very good grades. This year, Marty has gotten so many detentions, it was time to take more drastic actions. He had decided to give Marty a choice.

'Well, Mr. McFly,' Ms. Coleman told Marty, 'I should really forbid you from participating in any more auditions with your band for the rest of the year, and performing for the school this Friday night.'

Marty had a horrified expression on his face. Music was his life, and had hoped to see his band get discovered someday. Many of the other students have told him that he was an excellent guitarist, and that had a very promising future. He couldn't believe that his homeroom teacher was threatening to take that away from him.

'However, there is one other option that I'm willing to offer you,' Ms. Coleman continued, smiling. 'You can come over to my house after school today. I leave at four, so I'll drive you over to my house when I get off of work. Then, when we get to my house, you take off your socks and shoes, and you let me tickle the soles of your feet for a few hours.'

Marty gasped, his eyes opening really wide. He could hardly believe his ears. His teacher was proposing to tickle him on the most sensitive part of his body, the one place where he didn't allow anyone, not even Jennifer, to tickle him. Marty cringed at that thought.

'Are... you... serious?' stammered Marty, incredulous. 'Please, Ms. Coleman, this is the one place that I can't stand to be tickled.'

'Well, it's either that,' Ms. Coleman replied, smiling, 'or no more auditions for your band for the rest of the year, and no performance Friday night.'

Marty had to think for a minute. It was such a hard choice to make. It was like choosing between a rock and a hard place. Both options sounded unbearable. He really did not want to give up with his band, though, so he opted for the alternative.

'Oh, alright,' Marty said, sighing with resignition, 'I'll come over to your house after school, then.'

'Good,' Ms. Coleman said, smiling. 'One other thing, Jennifer Parker is to come along with us.'

'Oh, why, Ms. Coleman?' Marty asked, blushing. 'If the only alternative to giving up auditions and performances with The Pinheads, is to let you tickle my feet, then I guess I'll go for it - but why does Jennifer have to come along, too?'

'Because I'm the teacher,' Ms. Coleman replied, 'and I said so.'

'Oh, fine, whatever,' mumbled Marty. 'Can I go now, Ms. Coleman?'

'Yeah, sure, you can go, now,' replied Ms. Coleman, 'but don't forget to report to my class after school today.'

'Yeah, I will,' replied Marty, as he turned to head over to his next class.

As Ms. Coleman was heading over to the teacher's lounge, she was grinning from ear to ear. This was the opportunity she had hoped to get a chance of doing all year - ever since the day Jennifer Parker, one of the best students in her class, had confided in her that Marty's feet were so unbearably ticklish, he didn't let even her tickle them. He wondered if Jennifer might be a little jealous that she got the opportunity first.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty headed right over to Ms. Coleman's classroom. Marty couldn't remember the last time he felt so apprehensive. As he was not officially in detention, he had put on his headset and listened to Sports by his favourite band, Huey Lewis and The News, trying to take his mind of his impending doom. The worst part is, he had noticed how happy Ms. Coleman seemed about being able to inflict her brand of punishment on him. Marty tried to take his mind of it, as just the thought was making him cringe. He saw Jennifer sitting a few seats over, but he couldn't bring himself to talk with her. He was actually coerced into letting his teacher tickle him, where he didn't even let Jennifer tickle him.

When the clock struck four, Ms. Coleman cheerfully called out, 'Okay, Mr. McFly and Miss Parker, it's time to go, now.'

Marty and Jennifer both silently followed Ms. Coleman to her car.

After about 20 minutes, they have finally reached Ms. Coleman's home.

'Okay, kids, we're home, now,' Ms. Coleman called out cheerfully.

Then Ms. Coleman led Marty and Jennifer down to the basement, where there was a table with restraints.

'Okay, Mr. McFly, take off your shoes and socks,' Ms. Coleman ordered.

Marty had quickly complied, knowing that he really had no choice.

'Okay, lie down on the table now,' Ms. Coleman commanded.

Knowing that he had no choice but to comply, Marty lay on the table, cringing. Ms. Coleman smiled, enjoying Marty's nervousness and apprehension. Ms. Coleman then restrained Marty tightly, and made his feet completely immobile.

_Perfect_, Ms. Coleman thought, smiling. She had Marty right where she wanted him. 'Are you nervous, Marty?' Ms. Coleman asked, sweetly.

'Yeah, to say the least,' muttered Marty, cringing.

'Why are so nervous, Marty?' Ms. Coleman asked, sweetly. 'There's nothing to it. All you have to do is laugh and laugh.'

Marty was at a loss words. Ms. Coleman finally decided to make her move. She searched through her kit, and found two small brushes, with really soft bristles. From her experiences, she knew that those brushes tended to tickle the most.

'Perfect,' whispered Ms. Coleman, as she ran one of the brushes across the balls of Marty's right foot, where his toes started. Marty immediately began to squirm, and let out a laugh. Smiling, Ms. Colemen then ran the brush down the instep of Marty's foot, then the heal, then finally the arch. It was at that point when Marty was laughing really helplessly. Ms. Coleman then repeated the process with Marty's left foot. From Marty's helpless laughter, Ms. Coleman could tell that Marty was really suffering in ticklish agony. _Poor Marty_, Ms. Coleman thought, smiling. Then then ran the brushes down both of Marty's feet, especially exploiting the arches a lot. She was really enjoying herself, she felt like she was in heaven.

As Jennifer watched, she also had to admit that she was enjoying this a little too much. She couldn't really be jealous of Ms. Coleman, as Ms. Coleman had invited her to watch. Now her only concern would be to hope that Marty doesn't get mad at her enjoying this.

As Marty was squirming and laughing helplessly, he couldn't help but think of how unbearable this was. _How did I get myself into this?_ Marty thought, despairingly. One thing was certain, being tickled on the soles of his feet was pure torture. What was bad about the whole thing was that Ms. Coleman, and even Jennifer, seemed to be enjoying his torment. He was practically going insane. He felt as if he might faint.

'Oh, are you having fun, Marty?' Ms. Coleman taunted, as ran the brushes into the arches. 'I see you're really enjoying this, Marty. You're laughing your head off.'

Marty was laughing too hard to respond. He tried to will himself to not be ticklish, but it wasn't working. He had no choice but to laugh helplessly and bear it.

After about two hours, Ms. Coleman finally decided that she had enough. She had some business to attend to that night, and she had to make some supper. She had freed Marty from the restraints, and told him to put his shoes and socks back on.

Marty felt as if he was in a daze, he was so exhausted from laughing so much.

'How was it, Marty?' asked Jennifer, her lips curving in a little smile.

'It was unbearable,' muttered Marty. 'I couldn't stand it.'

'So you hated it?' asked Jennifer.

'Yeah, very much so,' replied Marty.

'Do you kids need me to drive you home,' asked Ms. Coleman.

'No, we'll be fine,' replied Marty.

'Same here,' added Jennifer.

'Now, Marty,' said Ms. Coleman, 'from now on, be sure to come to class on time, and do your homework.'

'I will, Ms. Coleman,' Marty assured her, thinking about what he had just endured the last couple of hours.

'Good,' replied Ms. Coleman. 'Now, I'll see you kids in school, tomorrow.'

Then Marty and Jennifer left Ms. Coleman's house, and headed over to McDonald's.

_Maybe, just maybe_, Jennifer thought, _I will one day have the opportunity to tickle Marty on the soles of his feet._

After Marty and Jennifer had ordered their meals, they sat at a bench outside, snuggled and kissed.

**The End**


	2. Marty's Torment 2

**Author's note: I purposely refrained from mentioning Doc and his family, or Marty's family, so this story can apply to all of my universes.  
**

_March 7, 1986  
10:00 AM PST_

Douglas Needles was so excited. Today was the day of the class trip. All the members of his gang would be coming along, and so would Marty McFly. Ever since October of last year, Marty had dared to take a stand against Needles and his gang, and he no longer gave into 'chicken' dares. Needles smiled to himself. He had overheard Ms. Coleman talking about she had really enjoyed tickling the soles of Marty feet for over two hours nearly two months ago. It was the one place where Marty was so unbearably ticklish. Well, today would be his turn. He could hardly wait.

'So do we have everything?' Needles asked his gang members (Ox, Rex, and Hammer).

'Yeap,' replied Ox, 'we have the brushes and feathers here.'

'Yeah, and is the restrant board,' added Rex. 'Marty is only five feet four inches tall, so this is definitely long enough for him.'

'Right, we just snap this onto one of the picnic tables,' Hammer said, 'then we put Marty into these restraints.'

'Do you think Strickland will catch us?' asked Rex.

'If he did, I don't think he would do anything,' explained Needles. 'You know how he considers Marty to be a slacker and such.'

'Yeah, he would probably just cheer us on,' Ox said, smiling.

'Right!' the other three gang members replied, simultaneously.

'We will have so much fun,' Rex said, smiling.

'Yeah, poor Marty,' replied Hammer, smiling. 'We will really make Marty suffer.'

Then the four gang member high-fived each other.

oooooooooo

'So, Marty, are you excited about today?' asked Jennifer, smiling.

'Oh, yeah,' replied Marty, smiling. 'We'll have so much fun today. The best thing about today is, no classes. I love going on field trips.'

'So are you excited about going for a swim?' asked Jennifer.

'Oh, yes, I love swimming,' exclaimed Marty. 'I like the feel of being submerged in water. I think I'll spend the whole day swimming.'

'I think I will, too, then,' purred Jennifer.

Then Marty and Jennifer leaned over to kiss. Marty was so excited about today. He was going to spend the whole day swimming, with Jennifer.

oooooooooo

Marty was in the locker room, changing his clothes. He had made sure that his clothes, headset, and skateboard were securely locked. He was about to leave the locker room, when he was accosted by Needles and his gang.

'Hey! The big M,' called out Needles. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

'Uh, I was just about to go jump into the lake,' replied Marty.

'No, I don't think so,' Ox said, quietly.

Rex and Hammer have grabbed Marty and held him.

'You're coming with us,' Needles said, quietly, as he and Ox listed Marty's legs.

'What do you guys want?' protested Marty, frightened. This reminded Marty of the time that Biff and his gang had captured him in 1955, and locked him inside of Marvin Berry's car.

'Oh, you'll see,' Needles said, quietly. 'We're going to have so much fun.'

Then, after the gang brought Marty to a picnic table, they snapped Marty into the restraints, and made sure they he was snug. Then Needles grabbed two feathers, and ran them across the soles of Marty's feet. Marty then squirmed and howled with laughter.

'Please! Stop! Stop!' Marty protested, through laughter. 'I, I can't take it.'

'Good,' Needles said smiling, dragging the feathers across the arches of Marty's feet. 'The more you protest, Marty, the more we'll tickle the arches. Face it, Marty. You cannot escape.'

Marty was laughing to hard, tears were in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was re-living this nightmare. He had gone through this same torment at the hands of Ms. Coleman nearly two months ago. Needles then switched from the feather to the small brushes, similar to what Ms. Coleman had used nearly two months ago. Marty then really started squirming and laughing.

'Yes! Yes! Now look at him laugh!' exclaimed Ox. 'Those brushes tickle even more so then the feathers.'

'I can tell that Marty desperately wants you to stop,' Rex smiling.

'Yeah, poor Marty just cannot take it,' Ox smirked. 'It must be so unbearable for him.'

'Yeah, poor Marty,' Needles said, laughing, as he ran the brushes across the balls, then the arches. 'Unfortunately for him, I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.'

Then Mr. Strickland stopped by, smiled, and asked, 'Are you having fun, Marty?'

Marty was laughing too hard to answer.

Then giving Needles the thumbs-up, Mr. Strickland said, ''Yeah, Needles, you go get that slacker good. He deserves it.'

'I will, Mr. Strickland,' replied Needles, smiling, as he was running the brushes up and down the soles.

Marty felt like he was about to faint. He couldn't believe that Mr. Strickland was egging Needles and his gang on. After all, Strickland was the principal. Wasn't he supposed to save Marty from Needles' gang. He tried to will himself to not be ticklish, but he couldn't do it.

'Poor Marty can't take it!' Hammer said, laughing. 'I can tell that poor Marty is really suffering.'

'Yeah, and we're certainly making him laugh,' added Ox. 'I bet Marty never laughed so hard in his life before.'

'Well, except for maybe two months ago, with Ms. Coleman,' Rex added, smiling.

'I must hand it to you, Needles,' Ox said, admiringly. 'You really are an expert on this tickling.'

'Thanks,' replied Needles, smiling, running the brushes into the arches. 'I've tickled my cousins before, and really made them suffer, so I've had some practice. None seem to quite as ticklish as Marty, though.'

Then Ms. Coleman came up and said, with a smile, 'So, Needles, I see that you've borrowed my idea.'

'Yes, I have,' Needles replied, smiling, running the brushes up and down the soles. 'I heard you talking about it a few weeks ago.'

'I can see that Marty is really suffering,' Ms. Coleman said, laughing. 'Well, Needles, keep tickling him.'

'Oh, I will,' replied Needles, running the brushes back into the arches. 'I told him that the more he pleads for me to stop, the more I will make him suffer. His arches are especially ticklish.'

'Good for you, Needles,' Ms. Coleman said, giving Needles the thumbs-up.

The sound of Marty's laughter was music to Needles' ears. He enjoyed making Marty suffer in ticklish agony. He gave special attention to the arches. After about two hours, Needles had reluctantly decided that he had enough.

'Well, as much fun as it's been,' said Needles, 'I'm getting hungry, now. But I want to jump in the lake this afternoon.'

'Yeah, I think we've made Marty suffer plenty,' Hammer said, smiling.

'Yeah, he's got such ticklish feet, doesn't he?' asked Ox. 'They just scream out to be tickled.'

'They sure do,' said Needles, smiling.

Then the gang have finally released Marty from the restraints.

'Hey, McFly,' Needles smirked, 'thanks for entertaining us. We've had so much fun. It's a shame it had to come to an end, now.'

Marty just shrugged. Then he went to sit down next to Jennifer. Jennifer was apparently sitting three tables over, watching him get tickled.

'You've been watching us the whole while,' Marty asked, incredulously.

'Well, I'm not strong enough to take on Needles and his gang,' Jennifer said, defensively. 'Also, Coleman and Strickland were of no help.'

'Yeah, they've just egged Needles on,' Marty said, cringing.

Then Jennifer leaned over to kiss Marty. Marty returned the kiss. Then Marty and Jennifer ran to grab some lunch.

**The End**


	3. Marty's Torment 3

**Author's note: I purposely refrained from mentioning Doc and his family, or Marty's family, so this story can apply to all of my universes.  
**

_May 12, 1986  
6:00 PM PST_

Jennifer Parker was so excited. She had received an autographed poster by Huey Lewis and The News from her Uncle Jim. She had offered to give the poster to Marty, under the condition that he would let her tickle his feet. Marty could not stand being tickled there, but he really wanted the autographed poster. So Marty had reluctantly agreed to subject himself to some relentless foot tickling. Her cousin, Renee, had loaned her a restraint board to restrain Marty. She had just attached the restraint board to her bed. She even had those little brushes with the soft bristles, that Ms. Coleman and Douglas Needles had used. _Perfect_, Jennifer thought, _tonight, Marty McFly will be my tickle toy. I can hardly wait. I must admit, I really enjoyed watching him laugh helplessly at the hands of Ms. Coleman and Douglas Needles._

'Hey, Jennifer,' called out Mrs. Parker, 'you dad and I are going out, now! We should be home at around 10:30! If you need anything, Ken and Barb are next door.'

Jennifer ran downstairs to hug her parents, 'Have fun, Mom and Dad,' called out Jennifer. 'I love you!' Then she went outside to sit on the swingset, and wait for Marty. It was a nice breezy and sunny day, and school will be out within a month.

oooooooooo

_I can't believe I let Jennifer talk me into this_, thought Marty, cringing. _I can't believe that I'm letting her subject me to that kind of torment, again. Well, I really do want the poster, though._ Also, Marty had to admit that he didn't completely hate having his feet tickled. There was something a little arousing about it. Still, it was unbearable torment all the same.

Marty grabbed his skateboard, and car-surfed over to Jennifer's house.

'There you are, Marty!' exclaimed Jennifer, running up to hug Marty.

Then Marty had followed Jennifer upstairs, to her bedroom. The sight of the restraints made him cringe. However, a deal was a deal. He took off his shoes and socks, and let Jennifer restrain him.

'I can tell you're really nervous, Marty,' Jennifer said, teasingly. 'I see you cringing.'

'Well, yeah, of course,' replied Marty. 'You know that my feet are unbearably ticklish. I still can't believe that I actually agreed to this.'

'It's because you really want that poster, Marty,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'A deal is a deal. Now, Marty, remember that there's nothing to it. All you have to do is laugh while I tickle your feet. Got it?'

Then Jennifer grabbed the two brushes, and ran them up and down the soles of Marty's feet. Marty then squirmed and laughed in ticklish agony. Jennifer then ran the brushes into the arches, causing Marty's eyes to tear up from laughing so hard.

'Oh, are you having fun, Marty?' Jennifer teased. As Marty was laughing too hard to answer, Jennifer added, 'It certainly looks like you're having a good time. You're laughing so much. You have such lovely ticklish feet.'

Marty was laughing too hard to respond. Jennifer ran the brushes down the insteps for awhile, then on the balls for awhile, then back into the arches. Jennifer smiled, as she could tell that Marty was really suffering.

'Oh, Marty, I'm having so much fun,' taunted Jennifer. 'You can't stand it, can you? You're really suffering in ticklish agony, aren't you? It's so unbearable, isn't it? You desperately want me to stop, don't you? Well, unfortunately, I don't plan to stop anytime soon.'

Marty couldn't say anything. He just laughed and squirmed. He tried willing himself to not be so ticklish, but then he found out that it was no use. Her girlfriend was just as relentless as Ms. Coleman and Douglas Needles were. The tickling was such unbearable torture, and he felt like fainting. He felt so helpless.

Jennifer realized that she had a sadistic side to her, when it came to tickling. She loved making Marty suffer in ticklish agony. The sound of his helpless laughter was music to her ears. Jennifer smiled, as she continued to run the brush up and down the soles. Jennifer was going to take advantage of her opportunity to the fullest - and Marty was fully at her mercy. Oh, sure, she's tickled Marty many times in the past, but never on the soles of his feet. Now she understood why Marty would never let her tickle him there. His feet had to be at least ten times as much ticklish as his sides, and his sides were pretty ticklish. Jennifer enjoyed running the brushes up and down the soles of his feet, and especially spending lots of time on the arches.

'Admit it, Marty,' Jennifer taunted, 'you're having so much fun. You love having the soles of your feet tickled. Since you're laughing, it obviously means you're enjoying youself. I know I'm certainly having fun making you laugh.'

Marty felt himself going insane from the extreme tickling sensation. He kept squirming and laughing helplessly. The sensation was so unbearable, and Marty kept feeling like he was going to faint any minute.

After about two hours, Jennifer finally decided that she had enough. She had then taken the restraints off of Marty, and helped him sit up.

'How do you feel, Marty?' Jennifer asked, smiling.

'I feel so worn out,' replied Marty. 'Laughing so much can leave you real breathless. I never realized that you had such a sadistic side of you. That was two hours of ticklish agony that I just went through. It was so unbearable. It's amazing that I didn't pass out, or something.'

Jennifer smiled, then said, 'So I guess you want the poster now, right?'

'Of course,' said Marty. 'I must sat, that was so generous of you to give me the poster - even if you did use it as an opportunity to inflict your tickle torture on me.'

'Well, hey,' explained Jennifer, 'I figured that would be one of the very few chances I would ever get. I mean, you never let me tickle your feet.'

'Yeah, because they're so unbearably ticklish,' mumbled Marty. Then he leaned over to kiss Jennifer. The kissed and cuddled for about ten minutes. Then Jennifer looked up at the clock.

Then Jennifer asked, 'Shall we go take a walk in the park? The weather is really nice outside. It's not too hot out. Might as well get out and enjoy the great outdoors.'

'Sure, why don't we?' agreed Marty, smiling. 'Say, do you have any Pepsi Free in the refridgerator? I'm pretty thirsty.'

Jennifer went over to the refrigerator, looked inside of it, and said, 'Yeah, there's two of them. One for you, and one for me.'

Jennifer then tossed a can of Pepsi Free to Marty. Marty caught it and popped it open.

'Thanks, Jennifer,' said Marty, taking a swallow. 'This is such a refreshing drink.'

'Admit it, Marty,' Jennifer said, coyly. 'You love being tickled, even on the soles of your feet. I mean, you were laughing all the while. Admit that you were enjoying yourself.'

'Nope, not true,' Marty said, shaking his head. 'I like being tickled elsewhere, but not on the soles of my feet. There it's pure unbearable torture.'

'Aww, Marty, you are so stubborn,' chided Jennifer, as she was leaning over to kiss him. Marty had returned the kiss. 'So you're not mad at me, Marty?'

'Naaa, I could never ever be mad at you,' Marty said, smiling. 'You are the girl of my dreams, and we are destined to marry someday. Somehow, I think God placed you in my path for a reason.' Then Marty put his his lips over Jennifer's, and they kissed, again. Then they headed out to the park. 


	4. Marty's and Jennifer's Tickle Routine

**Author's note: I purposely refrained from mentioning Doc and his family, or Marty's family, so this story can apply to all of my universes.  
**

_May 19, 1986  
6:00 PM PST_

Jennifer Parker was so excited. Just last week, she had gotten the opportunity to relentlessly tickle the soles of his boyfriend's feet. She was so eager to do so again, that she had made a little deal with Marty McFly. Two days ago, she had won a pair of tickets to catch Huey Lewis and The News in concert. Ordinarily, she would have just given the second ticket to her boyfriend, without question. However, she had decided to use the opportunity to convince her boyfriend to let her tickle his feet. She was a little surprised by how little effort it took Marty to agree to the deal. He didn't even bother to put up a fight.

Jennifer reached out for a pair of soft comfortable pajamas for Marty to put on. She wanted to make sure Marty was as comfortable as possible, before subjecting him to two hours of ticklish torment.

'Are you ready, Marty?' Jennifer asked, smiling.

'Yeah, I guess,' Marty replied, cringing a bit. 'Gee, I'm getting so nervous just thinking about my impending doom.'

'Well, Marty, there reallty nothing to it,' Jennifer said, sweetly. 'All you have to do is laugh. Laughter is good for you, you know. It would give you a nice workout, you know?'

'Yeah, I guess,' replied Marty, as he sat on the bed.

'Okay, Marty,' Jennifer instructed, 'lie facedown on the bed - and put your head on the pillow, okay? Let me fluff up the pillow for you first, though. I want you to be nice and comfy. I just picked up this new mattress. It's so soft. You should be nice and relaxed.'

'Okay, Jennifer,' replied Marty, as he managed a small smile. After Jennifer fluffed up the pillow and laid it back on the bed, Marty then lay facedown, and put his head on the pillow. He was amazed by how comfortable he was.

Just then gently lifted up Marty's arms, put a cloth sack over his hands, and tied them behind his back.

'I hope I this isn't too uncomfortable for you, Marty,' Jennifer said, sweetly. 'I have to restrain you, though - so you can't attempt to escape. That's part of the deal, you know.'

'Naa, it's not too bad,' Marty replied, softly.

Jennifer then gently lifted up Marty's feet, and she secured them into the stocks. She then smiled with delight, as she found the sight of Marty's soles to be tantalizing and irresistable. She then went to pat Marty down, to make sure he felt relaxed and comfortable. Jennifer then ran her fingers across the balls, causing Marty to burst out into helpless laughter. She then ran her fingers up and down the soles, causing Marty to laugh helplessly. Then she ran her fingers into the arches, as she took pleasure in knowing that Marty was suffering from the extreme ticklish torment.

Marty just gave into helpless laughter, as he squirmed a bit. He really had no choice but to bear the extreme ticklish torment. He had to admit that he didn't completely hate the sensation, though. He felt like he was going to faint, but knew that he wasn't going to. He continued to laugh and squirm, as Jennifer apparently took great enjoyment in making him suffer.

'Are you having fun, Marty?' Jennifer taunted. 'Admit it, Marty, you're really enjoying this. I must say, I really love the way you laugh. Your laughter is music to my ears. Oh, Marty, I am having so much making you laugh helplessly while you're suffering from the ticklish torment. We should do this more often, huh?'

Marty was laughing too hard to respond. He had to admit that, despite the ticklish torment that he was suffering, it felt pretty good to laugh. One thing was certain, his laughing sure seemed to relieve stress quite a bit, and his laughter did seemed to make him feel happy. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was suffering from the ticklish torment and enjoying himself at the same time. Maybe he wouldn't mind being put through more tickle torture sessions by his girlfriend. He knew that it brought Jennifer great pleasure to reduce him into a fit of helpless laughter.

Jennifer had been greatly enjoying herself, as she continued to run her fingers up and down Marty's soles. She saw to it that no square millimetre of his soles escaped the ticklish torment. She especially greatly indulged herself in running her fingers through the arches, which were the most ticklish spot on his soles. She took great pleasure in knowing that Marty desperately wanted her to stop tickling his soles - and in knowing that, unfortunately for Marty, she had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, and smiled to herself as she saw that only fifteen minutes had passed. She had 105 more minutes to go before she would relieve Marty of the ticklish torment. Marty's extremely ticklish soles were completely at her mercy, and they were all hers to play with. She had no intention of giving Marty a break, for even a second. Oh my, how she loved to torment those soles! She took great pleasure in knowing that the extreme tickling sensation was greatly unbearable to Marty.

_Oh, poor Marty!_ Jennifer thought to herself, with malicious glee. _Poor Marty cannot stand it! Poor Marty is suffering beyond belief! I am so enjoying this!_

When two hours had finally passed, then Jennifer decided it was finally time to give Marty some relief. Then then released Marty's feet from the restraints, then she unbound Marty's hands. Marty was then panting heavily on the bed.

'How are you, Marty?' Jennifer asked, as she began to rub Marty's shoulders.

'I'm all worn out,' Marty said, breathing heavily. 'I'm telling you, Jennifer, every second of this was pure torment. I can't even began to explain how unbearable it was. My soles have got to be a 13 on a scale of one to ten of ticklishness. It's way off the scale ticklish.'

'Did you enjoy it, Marty?' Jennifer asked, coyly. 'Admit it! You do!'

'Fine, I admit it,' Marty said, all too quietly. 'I have to admit that I did enjoy it. Maybe it's from the endorphins that the laughter releases.'

Jennifer was smiling widely. She had finally gotten Marty to admit it. 'So, Marty, can we do this again next week? We could make this a weekly experience for us.'

Marty was quiet for a minutes, then he smiled a little, and said, 'Sure, I guess we can!'

Jennifer then threw her arms around Marty, as she was overjoyed that she actually got Marty to agree to making this a weekly routine. Marty then hugged Jennifer back tightly.

'I love you, Marty,' Jennifer whispered, as she kissed the top of Marty's head.

'I love you, too, Jennifer,' Marty murmured softly, as he buried his head in Jennifer's shoulder.

Jennifer then held Marty close, as she basked in the smell of the cologne that Marty always wore. She loved Marty with all of her heart, and she loved thinking about how they were destined to marry someday. 


End file.
